Mi Luz
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: nunca olvides que las personas nunca mueren, solo se van por un tiempo... nunca digas adios, porque decir adios es matar la ilusion de volver a ver a esa persona...Te amo Camille y Logan tienen una hermosa historia de amor,m de hecho, la unica historia de...amor verdadero, mal summary pero lean por favor no sean malos, sé que les gustará bye!


**Hola, aquí les traigo un one-shot, encontré esta historia mientras divagaba en you tube y me gustó y quisé que quien no la haya leido la lea aunque sea aquí...**

* * *

_**Mi Luz...**_

Les voy a contar mi historia, una historia de amor verdadero, que les dejará un bonito mensaje.

Habían pasado 10 ¿Quien lo diría? tantos años junto a él, mi mejor amigo...el amor de mi vida, Logan, el nombre de mi amor, el hombre de mi vida, quien me hacía sentir 10 mil metros sobre el cielo.

Nunca supe si decirle lo que pasaba y sentía, tenía miedo de perder nuestra amistad, eso significaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Era su cumpleaños 16 y organizamos una fiesta para celebrarlo, soló nosotros dos, esa noche él me miró a los ojos y mientras caían las luces en la ciudad me dijo que ya no podía seguir callando su amor, que yo hace tiempo me había robado su corazón

"Podemos intentarlo si quieres" me dijo tomando mis manos entre las sullas, acariciandolas con delicadeza

No sabía que decir...tenía miedo pero acepté

"Claro, si" contesté sin saber como hacerlo.

Habían pasado 6 meses, él era todo para mi y yo todo para él, ¿como no pudimos darnos cuenta de esto? ¿como dejamos pasar tanto tiempo? al final nadie importaba...soló nosotros dos. Una noche bajó las estrellas el me pidió que tuvieramos nuestra primera vez, nunca nates lo había hecho, sería increible hacerlo con él, mi primer y unico amor, no estaba segura,pero él me dijo:

"Si tengo que entregarte mi corazón para que sepas que te amo, lo haré sin pensarlo"

A la noche sigiente, él fue a mi casa, todos estaban ya dormidos y él entró por mi ventana, era como un cuento mágico...esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida...nunca me olvidaré de sus suaves manos, de sus cálidos besos, el hecho de que siempre me trato como se debe tratar a una dama, con dulzura, suavidad y _**amor.**_

Ya habían pasado dos años y para mi cumpleaños 18, él me había organizado una fiesta con familiares y amigos, en medio de la fiesta, Logan se arrodillo y me pidió matrimonio, no podía controlar mis lágrimas, era el momento más feliz de mi vida, sin pensarlo acepte y caí en sus brazos como una niña.

Estabamos preparando todo para la boda, mientras él veía el lugar yo me encargaba de elegir los manteles, de la nada siento un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, no pasa ni un segundo cuando me desmayó...

Al despertar me encontrabva en una cama de hospital, no sentía mis manos y las imagenes estaban borrosas...apenas y podía ver a Logan discutiendo con el doctor, mi futuro marido estaba llorando, hablaban de algo insuperable, que se debía hacer rápido ya que no había tiempo y...volví a caer dormida.

Despierto, Logan seguía junto a mí, estaba durmiendo a lado de mi cama, entonces él despierta, me ve y me besa sin siquiera pensarlo, yo seguí confundida por todo.

"¿Que pasa" le pregunté

"No te preocupes amor", me responde mientras lágrimas rodaban por su cara, nuevamente caí dormida.

Otra vez desperté, esta vez todos estaban alrededor mío, con caras de suma felicidad.

"¿Y Logan?" fue lo unico que pude preguntar, al momento todos agacharón la cabeza con pena y tristeza"¿Dondé está Logan?" pregunté esta vez con la desesperación en mi voz.

Todos salierón del cuarto, dejandonos solo a mi madre y ami.

Mi madre respiró hondo y me dijo:"Él ya no esta con nosotros"

Yo negué con mi cabeza diciendo "No...no puede ser", el mundo se me venía abajo en aquellos momentos"¿Q-ué, que paso?" pregunte con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Me miró con ternura y me dijo"Tenías un tumor en el corazón, necesitabas un donante, él se ofrecio sin pensarlo"Yo no podía dejar de llorar."Me dio esto antes de la operación, será mejor que lo leas"

Era una carta, seguía llorando mientras la leía:

**_"Mi solecito, mi luz, cuando veas esto yo ya no estaré por ahí, ¿sabes algo?, nunca me enamoré tanto en la vida, fuiste mi primer amor, mi unico amor, quiero que sepas que la vida sigue..."_**

Más lágrimas se hacían presentes conforme leía la carta, pero aún así continue leyendo:

_**"Seguro te preguntarás ¿Porqué?, recuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez?, tu tebías miedo, yo te tomé de lacintura y te dije que si tenía que darte mi corazón lo haría sin pensarlo...bueno, pues aquí esta la prueba...**_

_**Te amo y no quiero que por esto te quedes sola por siempre, quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a ese hombre qu et e ame como yo lo hice, que te respete y que algún día tus hijos puedan llamarlo...papá...**_

_**No te entrisquescas amor, recuerda lo que una vez me dijiste: **La vida es como un laberinto, a veces nos sentimos perdidos, queriendo comenzra de cero, pero soló hay que seguir adelante..._

**_Te amaré por siempre...Tu Logie-bear"_**

Terminé de leerla, respiré hondo y pedí a Dios que lo cuidará, que lo guiará, sé que él es un ángel más ahora y que incluso si no puedo verlo él estará conmigo, por que ahora sé que no estoy sola.

_**"-Mi ámgel, nunca olvides que las personas nunca mueren, solo se van por un tiempo...**_

_**nunca digas adios, porque decir adios es matar la ilusion de volver a ver a esa persona...Te amo."**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo lo ame y lloré a mares, recuerden que es tomado de youtube, yo soló lo transcribí aquí para que quienes no lo han leido lo lean, soló les diré que yo pusé los dialogos, espero les guste y que dejen review, bye bye, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado... bye**


End file.
